1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic extension cards, and, more particularly, to an electronic extension card incorporating a power management device which is installed on a side thereof to protect circuits during the blackout.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of electronic technology has accelerated the growth of various types of commercial electronic products with multifunction. In general, commercial electronic products may utilize a small memory card for data storage, and other types of small electronic cards for peripheral functions. As such, the configuration of electronic products becomes more and more complicated along with an increasing number of necessary components, resulting in power control wires intertwining with the surrounding distributing wires and causing difficulty to configure the systems.
For example, a removable top cover is often utilized in the housing of the present desktop computers that comprises a motherboard, an interfacing card on the motherboard, a memory unit, a CPU, a fan and distributing wires connecting the motherboard to each of the peripheral devices. And naturally, the more functions a system includes, the more number of interfacing card slots and distributing wires connected to its peripheral devices are required, thus leading to a dilemma of intertwisting wiring and insufficient slots within the limited space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a power management device applied to an electronic device according to the prior art. The power management device comprises a detecting spring 11, a detecting body 12, a power control wire 13, and an adapter 14. The detecting spring 11 is used to detect the pressure when a top cover of a housing of the electronic device is closed, the detecting spring 11 receives the pressure of the top cover and is depressed to become nearly flush with the detecting body 12, such that the detecting spring 11 is pressed to deform and contact the circuits (not shown) and thus generate signals, which are then transmitted through power control wire 13 to the motherboard connected by the adapter 14.
Further, there is provided a housing cover 19 on the top of the housing, and one side of the housing 18′ has a fixing rack 15 for installing the power management device, the adapter 14 of the power control wire 13 of the power management device can be inserted into the face board connecting pins 16 to electrically connect with the motherboard 17. When the housing cover board 19 is tightly covered on the housing 18, as described above, the detecting spring 11 receives the pressure from the top cover and is pressed down to be parallel with the detecting body 12. Concurrently, the power management device transmits a signal via the adapter 14 connected with the power control wire 13 from the circuits of the motherboard 17 to a power supplier (not shown) to maintain the power-on status. When the housing cover 19 is ejected and removed from the housing 18, as indicated by the arrow, the detecting spring 11 restores to its original protrusive shape, and at this time, the power management device transmits a signal via the adapter 14 connected with the power control wire 13 from the circuits of the motherboard 17 to a power supplier (not shown) to cut the power off.
The prior art technique of opening the housing on one hand can detect the detachment of the top cover, but on the other hand necessitates adding a power management device that electrically connect with its power control wire and the motherboard, increasing complexity of an internal system by having more power wires intertwining with one another that in turn increases difficulty in installation, and thus the assembling components and costs as a result. The conventional technique fails to meet the trend of simplicity for easy installation and maintenance in computer systems.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an extension card incorporating a power management device within the limited space of an electronic device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.